


Five

by Solarcat



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-06
Updated: 2006-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarcat/pseuds/Solarcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Um... I can explain this..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turntap2](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=turntap2).



> Inspired by fanart drawn by Turntap2

Johnny had learned fairly early in their relationship that giving Peter his favorite fruit pies made him both happy and energetic, and that a happy and energetic Peter generally led to a _very_ happy (if less energetic) Johnny. So, he didn't really object to running down the block to the corner store to pick up a few of the pre-packaged pastries, especially since he'd managed to grow fond of them as well.

He grinned in anticipation as he opened the door to his room, which was significantly darker than he'd remembered leaving it. He rolled his eyes. Peter had better night vision than he had, and probably hadn't noticed yet that the sun had almost entirely set. He reached out to flip the light switch, announcing his presence as he did so and not even noticing the startled rustle of movement in the room.

Johnny dropped the little plastic bag full of fruit pies, his eyes and mouth opening wide in surprise as Peter blushed and got that flustered look he got sometimes.

"Um... I can explain this..." Peter mumbled, red to the tips of his ears. Johnny was trying to put together something resembling a coherent sentence, but having no luck. Peter tugged at the edge of one black glove, fiddling with the strange material and realizing that he had dropped the cap of the permanent marker when Johnny had walked in.

"...Really?" Johnny finally managed, grinning a little at the utter absurdity of the situation. Peter blushed harder, until his skin almost matched the bright red "5" that had been drawn over the original Fantastic Four logo on Johnny's uniform.

"...No. Not really." Johnny couldn't stop the grin from growing as he stepped forward, invading Peter's personal space to grab his hips and pull him close.

"Do I look as sexy in that as you do?" He whispered seductively. Peter thought seriously for a moment.

"I don't know... you do seem to have gotten a bit ... squishy, recently." He grinned as Johnny did his best to look offended.

"Hey!" He stuck his lower lip out in an exaggerated pout that had Peter snickering.

"All you need is a little more ... exercise." Peter moulded his body to Johnny's briefly, hinting at the specific sort of "exercise" he had in mind. Johnny purred.

"So, how long did it take you to get into this, anyway?" Johnny lightly snapped a bit of the material against Peter's hip. Peter scowled.

"Too long. This thing is a lot more complicated than it looks."

Johnny grinned, predatory. "I bet I can get you out of it a lot faster..."

Peter's eyes flashed almost golden. "You're on."

Johnny decided later, lying flushed and sated in bed (and trying to ignore the crumbs from the fruit pie that Pete had insisted on eating before going to sleep) that he didn't even care about the fit Sue would throw the next time she came to collect his laundry.


End file.
